Digimon: Crossing World's
by BloodRain98
Summary: En Japón y en todo el mundo comenzaron a suceder inesperados cambios climáticos sin ninguna razón, lo que no saben es que en realidad es solo el inicio de algo mucho más grande. Mundo Digital y Mundo Real, el destino de ambos caerá en manos de una niña junto con su nuevo compañero, ellos vivirán la más grande aventura de sus vidas. Y conocerán a un nuevo y feroz enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola a todos amigos, este es el primer Fanfic de Digimon que hago así que espero que lo disfruten, bueno, algunos detalles.**

—Diálogo—

_"Pensamientos"_

**-0-0-0- **Cambio de Escena.

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokyo, la gente cumplía con sus rutinas cotidianas y el cielo estaba despejado, era un día exactamente igual a otros. Excepto por un detalle, una calle de la gran ciudad había sido cerrada debido a que la noche anterior había ocurrido una misteriosa tormenta eléctrica que ningún centro meteorológico había previsto y un rayo impactó justo en medio de esa calle dejando un pequeño cráter el cual ya había comenzado a ser reparado, pero exceptuando ese detalle todo era normal.

En una escuela mientras tanto las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos iban en dirección a sus casas a almorzar, muchos se iban caminando o tomaban un transporte, a otros los venían a recoger sus padres y por último otros se iban en bicicleta, ese era el caso de una estudiante de doce años quien con el bolso cruzado para que no se le cayera subió a su bicicleta y se fue del lugar. Poseía una larga cabellera de color negro y sus ojos eran de color azul, llevaba puesto el uniforme el cual consistía simplemente en una blusa blanca con una pequeña flor de Cerezo bordada en el hombro izquierdo y una falda azul hasta las rodillas.

Y su nombre era Alice.

**-0-0-0-**

Corría por los callejones oscuros evitando a toda costa ser visto por alguien, se detuvo un momento para descansar y recuperar el aire, al tratar de seguir le pisó la cola a un animal el cual resultó ser un gran perro quien le gruñó amenazadoramente al verlo, el canino comenzó a perseguirlo y tuvo que comenzar a huir, para su mala suerte el perro no dejó de perseguirlo por casi dos horas y había acabado en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía en lo absoluto. El lado bueno era que ya no tenía que huir y nadie lo había visto hasta el momento, caminó por las calles las cuales curiosamente estaban poco transitadas en ese momento, al un reloj que había en el escaparate de una tienda vio que era la hora en la que todas las personas se tomaban un descanso para almorzar.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y este gruñó a manera de protesta, tenía mucha hambre...

Caminó tratando de buscar algo que comer, olfateó algo no muy lejos y guiándose por el aroma se inclinó por otra calle. Sus pasos apenas eran audibles y su baja estatura le eran de gran ayuda para pasar desapercibido.

**-0-0-0-**

Al notar que ya casi no había autos en las calles sintió la confianza de poder ir mucho mas rápido en su bicicleta, pudo recorrer algunas calles sin ningún problema hasta que llegó casi al final de una calle, para su sorpresa algo a último momento comenzó a cruzar la calzada, no vio detenidamente lo que era ya que hizo un movimiento brusco para no golpear a lo que fuera que era eso. Entró a otra calle y escuchó un ruido que provenía de su izquierda, se volteó a ver y vio que un auto iba directamente hacía ella el cual trató desesperadamente de frenar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos y lo siguiente que supo fue que acababa de golpearse violentamente contra el suelo, de su boca caía un hilo de sangre y veía todo borroso, pero lo peor era el dolor, trató de mover los dedos de sus manos y estos tardaron un poco en reaccionar.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero antes pudo ver algo acercársele, la chica de ojos azules trató de enfocar mejor su vista pero simplemente desistió a los pocos segundos, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que era una entidad de baja estatura, tenía una pañoleta en el cuello y sus ojos eran verdes. Esa entidad recogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó en dirección a la ventana de una casa rompiéndola y llamando la atención de las personas que estaban adentro, tras hacer eso se fue corriendo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Y Alice perdió el conocimiento.

_Después de recobrar la conciencia y perderla repetidas veces..._

Finalmente despertó, se sentía terriblemente adolorida y además de eso estaba cansada, estaba en una camilla en un Hospital y conectada a un par de maquinas, al tratar de sentarse emitió un quejido dolor y dirigió su vista a su pierna derecha la cual estaba enyesada, nuevamente trató de sentarse y lo consiguió tras unos minutos, se quitó algunos cables y como quería bajarse de la camilla pidió ayuda.

—Alguien venga, por favor, quiero bajar.—Un par de enfermeras respondieron casi de inmediato y tras hacerle varias preguntas y una pequeña prueba de resistencia al dolor le permitieron ponerse de pie.—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, que pasó con la persona que me atropelló?

—Llevas aquí desde hace casi cuatro días, te fracturaste una pierna pero nada mas.—La enfermera que había hablado le entregó dos muletas las cuales Alice usó para caminar, al principio le fue difícil ya que temía caerse y de no ser por las enfermeras se habría tropezado muchas veces.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Alice buscó a alguien con la mirada y al encontrarlo esbozó una leve sonrisa, un hombre que por su aspecto se veía que estaba cansado se puso de pie casi inmediatamente y avanzó hacia ella, se detuvo frente a la pelinegra y la miró fijamente—Papá...

—Alice...me tenías preocupado, ¿estas bien, puedes moverte con las muletas?—La niña de doce años asintió y tras hacer algunos papeleos el hombre pudo llevarse a su hija a casa, al llegar al auto el padre ayudó a su hija a subir y a acomodar sus muletas, después de hacer eso encendió el motor y pusieron rumbo en dirección a casa.

—Papá, ¿como estas...?—Miró su regazo mientras entrelazaba sus manos y jugueteaba con sus dedos para asegurarse de que estos estuvieran bien y no hubiera perdido movilidad en ellos.

—¡Como puedes preguntar si estoy bien, tuve que faltar cuatro días a mi trabajo y a una junta muy importante!—Golpeó el manubrio del auto y Alice bajó aún mas la mirada sin atreverse a levantarla.—Solo...guarda silencio, no estoy de humor.

El resto del trayecto prosiguió en completo silencio, al llegar a casa Alice se vio forzada a bajar sin ayuda del auto por lo que como era de esperarse no consiguió y casi cayó al suelo de no ser por una de sus muletas, volvió a apoyarse en estas y comenzó a avanzar hacia su residencia, esta era grande y espaciosa lo que al menos significaba que podría avanzar sin tirar nada al suelo. Miró el reloj que había en la pared de la sala principal, eran las ocho en punto de la tarde. Se acercó a su padre y le habló con un tono suave.

—¿Puedes cocinarme algo por favor? Tengo mucha hambre...—No pudo continuar ya que su padre le hizo callar con una mirada y se llevo el teléfono celular al oído mientras comenzaba a hablar sobre organizar nuevamente la junta que se había perdido por "un estúpido contratiempo" Alice fue a la cocina y tuvo que conformarse con una bolsa pequeña de plástico que en su interior contenía una docena de galletas.

Alice caminó por el pasillo principal de su casa hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, tragó saliva y comenzó la ardua tarea de subir escalón por escalón evitando apoyar la pierna rota y apoyándose en las muletas, tras varios minutos y un peligroso resbalón cumplió su objetivo y pudo caminar sin peligro alguno hasta su habitación. Se sentó en su cama pero no sin antes sacudir las sabanas, su cama estaba pegada a la pared por lo que junto a ella había una ventana por lo que la abrió y al asomarse pudo ver el paisaje, no muy lejos veía los grandes edificios, el bullicio de la ciudad, las luces multicolores. Era algo muy bonito, pero inevitablemente una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla la cual después fue a parar al suelo, se comió casi todas las galletas a excepción de tres, y dejó la pequeña bolsa en una mesita de noche que había a un lado de su cama.

Se puso la pijama y se recostó en su cama mientras no se daba cuenta de que había olvidado cerrar la ventana, trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos mientras lentamente caía en los brazos del sueño, una brisa casi imperceptible pero agradable entraba por la ventana abierta mientras Alice dormía tranquilamente.

Entonces algo se asomó por la ventana, era una entidad que poseía ojos verdes y observó detenidamente todo el cuarto hasta fijarse en las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche, lentamente entró y pisó con mucha suavidad la cama para no despertar a la niña, se paró en seco al notar que ella se movía pero segundos después volvió a dormirse, se bajó de la cama y se acomodó un poco la pañoleta roja que llevaba en el cuello, avanzó lentamente hasta llegar junto a la mesa de noche y lentamente extendió su mano para tomar las galletas, al conseguir su objetivo mostró una sonrisa triunfal y se preparó para irse pero al dar un paso escuchó el ruido de algo caer y eso bastó para despertar a Alice.

La niña rápidamente presionó el interruptor de la luz y la habitación se iluminó mostrando al pequeño ser.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhh!—Alice gritó al lo que estaba en su habitación y vio que la entidad de ojos verdes había hecho ruido porque por accidente había hecho que una de sus muletas cayera al suelo tomó la otra muleta que estaba a su alcance y la utilizó para tratar de golpear a esa cosa con movimientos rápidos aunque no muy precisos aunque consiguió asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

La niña de cabello negro entonces extendió su brazo y cerró la ventana impidiéndole el escape a esa cosa pero debido al movimiento brusco perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su cama, se llevó una mano a la pierna lastimada e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar en voz baja, eso le había dolido mucho.

La criatura había estado a punto de abrir la ventana de nuevo hasta que escuchó el llanto, no se movió durante un segundo y entonces regresó junto a la Alice, apoyó una mano en su hombro y formuló una pregunta.

—¿Te duele mucho...?

—S-si...me duele...—Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se volteó a ver a aquel visitante.—¿Que eres...?

—Soy un Monstruo Digital.—Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo y Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía una carita feliz en este.—Me llamo Impmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta el primer episodio de mi Fic ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holis amigos! Aquí les traigo el 2do capítulo de este Fanfic, el cual espero que les guste ^^**

—Diálogos—

_"Pensamientos"_

**-0-0-0-** Cambio de escena

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de su creador original, Akiyoshi Hongō.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

Alice miró fijamente a aquel visitante y se limpió las pocas lágrimas restantes, tomó ambas muletas y con la ayuda de estas consiguió levantarse del suelo y poder sentarse en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que la pequeña bolsa con galletas estaba a sus pies, la tomó y la dejó a su lado. Miró de arriba a abajo al llamado Monstruo Digital y extendió su mano para tocarlo, le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza y luego para curiosidad de Impmon Alice se pellizcó a si misma en el brazo para después dejar escapar un simple _ouch_. Al menos ahora podía estar segura de que estaba despierta y no en un sueño.

—Un Monstruo Digital, nunca había oído hablar sobre ellos.—La niña entonces escuchó un pequeño ruido y notó que había sido el estómago de Impmon, el mencionado solo apartó la mirada.—Debes tener mucha hambre.

—No es cierto, estoy bien...—Pero su estómago demostró todo lo contrario al emitir otro quejido.

Alice mostró una leve sonrisa y tomó las manos de Impmon con cuidado, entonces le entregó las galletas que quedaban, el Monstruo Digital alzó la vista hacia ella y después al alimento que le había proporcionado un par de veces hasta que se decidió a comer, al acabarse las galletas se sintió algo mejor ya que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Por cierto, para acortar solo soy un Digimon.—De un salto se subió a la cama de Alice y se acercó a la ventana para observar el exterior. _"Aún no entiendo cómo o por qué llegué a este mundo..."__  
><em>

—Digimon...—La niña se quedó mirando a su visitante unos segundos hasta que recordó algo.—Te llamabas Impmon, ¿verdad?—El recién nombrado asintió y Alice extendió su mano en dirección a él en señal de saludo.—Yo me llamo Alice, es un placer conocerte.

A Alice se le habían enseñado muy buenos modales desde que era pequeña, Impmon correspondió el saludo y estrechó su mano, al soltarla ella le mostró una dulce sonrisa, el Digimon estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que escucharon pasos acercarse a la habitación de Alice. La chica entonces tomó a Impmon en sus brazos y rápidamente miró en diferentes direcciones para tratar de ocultarlo, al no poder ponerse de pie y actuar rápido por culpa de su pierna herida simplemente escondió al Digimon bajo las cobijas de su cama, pero aún obviamente se notaba por lo que lo cubrió con varias almohadas. Justo después de hacer eso el padre de Alice abrió la puerta y miró fijamente a esta.

—Te escuché gritar, y también escuché que hablabas con alguien.—Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en las almohadas que habían apiladas en un punto de la cama de Alice.—¿Por qué tienes todo eso ahí?

—Es que…tuve una pesadilla y me asusté mucho…y…—Pensó en una excusa convincente sobre lo de las almohadas pero antes de pensar en algo su padre comenzó a masajearse las sienes mientras decía unas pocas cosas en voz baja.

—Duérmete de nuevo, mañana iré a trabajar y tú te quedaras en casa. No puedes ir a la escuela con la pierna rota, al menos no por ahora.—Dicho eso el hombre se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

La niña bajó la mirada unos segundos pero entonces recordó a Impmon y se apresuró en sacarlo de debajo de las mantas y almohadas, el Digimon cuando salió del improvisado escondite de inmediato aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, después de hacer eso miró en dirección a la puerta y después a Alice quien se notaba algo triste.

—¿Quien era?—Pero ella no respondió de inmediato por lo que Impmon movió su mano frente a sus ojos para que reaccionara y respondiera su pregunta.

—¿Eh? L-lo siento, él es mi papá. Siempre esta trabajando para ganar más dinero y ser alguien importante...—Todos los días Alice se sentía sola, olvidada e ignorada por su padre. Solo cuando estaban en público recibía atención de él o cuando ella cometía un error, por más pequeño que fuera, y la reprimía duramente.

—Eso es algo muy tonto.—Tras decir eso el Digimon se cruzó de brazos, aunque después de eso vino un segundo de silencio, entonces Impmon se dio cuenta de que Alice le miraba fijamente de nuevo.—¿Por qué me ves tanto, sigues sin creer que soy real o que?

—Te he visto antes...—Ella entrecerró un poco sus ojos mientras miraba a Impmon a los ojos y este comenzaba muy lentamente a retroceder.—Estoy segura de eso.

El Digimon de ojos verdes siguió retrocediendo mientras negaba apresuradamente con las manos, sabía perfectamente a lo que la niña se refería aunque aún así prefería no tener que recordarlo, entonces con un movimiento rápido de su brazo Alice tomó una de sus muletas y nuevamente trató de golpear a Impmon. A pesar de que no tenía mucho alcance y el Digimon era ágil el hecho de haber recordado dónde lo había visto antes le proporcionaba una razón lo suficientemente buena para seguir intentando golpearlo.

—¡Por tu culpa estoy así, tu fuiste quien cruzó la calle y por esquivarte me atropelló ese auto!—Y entonces al ver una oportunidad golpeó a Impmon en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, dejó la muleta apoyada junto a su cama y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al Digimon quien se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Oye no hagas eso!—La de cabello negro simplemente señaló su pierna enyesada.—Al menos vas a curarte y mientras eso pasa tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí. Mientras que yo en este mundo lleno de humanos tendré que buscar lo que necesito por mi cuenta, además quiero regresar al Digimundo cuanto antes, no quiero quedarme aquí para siempre...

Tras decir eso Impmon bajó un poco la mirada, lo único que por el momento recordaba al haber llegado al mundo de los humanos era que había despertado en medio de una calle en un pequeño cráter y con algunas personas a su alrededor observándolo fijamente, sin pensar en otra cosa huyó lo mas rápido que pudo evitando ser visto por mas gente.

Alice al notar que el ánimo del Digimon había bajado consiguió acercársele y se sentó justo a su lado en la cama, entonces para sorpresa del Monstruo Digital ella lo abrazó, trató de apartarse pero desistió pocos segundos después, nunca había recibido un gesto como ese y se sentía cálido, además aunque una parte de él lo negara le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, no tenía que haberte golpeado...por favor perdóname...—Alice deshizo el abrazo y también bajó la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo.—El Digimundo es el lugar de donde vienes verdad, ¿cómo es?

—No importa, además no me dolió.—Obviamente era mentira, el golpe había tenido una considerable fuerza que no se había esperado y casi le había dejado un chichón. Se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirar a Alice mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido cuatro días atrás hasta que escuchó la pregunta que hizo.—No tengo por que decirte, además de seguro te dormirás porque es muy de noche. Mientras que yo puedo resistir mucho mas.—Tras decir eso mostró una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Por favor, prometo que escucharé absolutamente todo.—Se sentó en medio de su cama y usó tres almohadas como apoyo para su espalda.—No voy a dormirme, lo prometo.

El Digimon tras pensarlo unos segundos finalmente decidió hablarle sobre el mundo del que provenía, primero le dijo cómo era en aspecto, describió lo que consideró mas importante como por ejemplo los peligros que habían y lo variable que podía llegar a ser el clima en algunas zonas, y por último le habló sobre el lugar donde vivía en ese mundo que con tan solo escuchar eso a Alice ya le parecía fascinante. Pero entonces el Digimon Diablillo recordó súbitamente otra cosa.

—Ya lo recuerdo, pero sigo sin entender cómo pasó eso.—Lo había dicho para sí mismo y en voz baja aunque aún así Alice logró escucharlo.

—¿Que es lo que no entiendes?—La niña ladeó un poco la cabeza al no saber a lo que se refería el Digimon.

—No importa.—El Monstruo Digital de ojos verdes se puso de pie sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana.—Ya me voy.

Sorpresivamente Alice tomó la muleta mas cercana y con ella le cortó el paso a Impmon quien se volteó a verla, la pelinegra retiró con cuidado la muleta que había usado para detener al Digimon y tomó la segunda, con ambas pudo ponerse de pie al segundo intento y se acercó a un pequeño armario del cual sacó una cesta de dormir para mascotas perfecta para Impmon, la dejó en el suelo ya que no podía llevarla con las manos y simplemente la empujó con suavidad hasta dejarla al lado de su cama. Impmon miró un segundo la vía de salida que tenía a menos de dos pasos suyos de distancia y después a la niña.

—¿Que crees que haces, piensas que soy una mascota o algo así?—Comenzó a sentirse molesto y entonces su estómago volvió a gruñir.

—Claro que no, es solo que me gustaría poder ayudarte.—Tomó una de sus almohadas, la mas suave, y la dejó en la canasta. Tras hacer eso se sentó nuevamente en su cama y pensó en lo siguiente que iba a decir mientras dejaba sus muletas apoyadas en la pared.—Comprendo si no aceptas, pero aún así...

El Digimon no dijo nada por varios segundos, debía encontrar una forma de regresar al Digimundo lo mas rápido posible pero no sería tarea fácil ya que tendría que evitar ser descubierto por los humanos y estos estaban literalmente en casi todas partes además de que por lo que había escuchado ellos le temían mucho a lo desconocido y después atacaban. Por otro lado le sería muy útil tener un lugar donde esconderse, se rascó un poco la cabeza hasta que finalmente se bajó de la cama y caminó en dirección a una de las paredes, entonces de un salto apagó el interruptor de la luz y la habitación quedó casi totalmente a oscuras de no ser por el tenue brillo que se colaba por las ventanas del cuarto que provenían de las farolas de las calles de afuera.

Impmon se acercó a la "cama" que Alice le había preparado y se sentó en esta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Alice se sintió sumamente feliz aunque se contuvo por su pierna herida y solo mostró una tierna sonrisa, se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas preparándose para dormirse, desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared opuesta del cuarto, las manecillas indicaban las 02:53AM No pudo reprimir un pequeño bostezo y cerró casi totalmente sus ojos, casi de inmediato comenzó a dormirse pero no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a su nuevo amigo.

—Buenas noches Impmon...duerme bien...—Dicho eso se quedó completamente callada y sucumbió ante el sueño.

—No me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo.—Se percató de que ella no lo había escuchado, a menos que lo hubiera dicho tres segundos antes cuando Alice aún estaba despierta.

El Digimon acomodó la almohada para dormir y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por dormir en una cama cómoda, no correr riesgo de ser descubierto y por fin tener un sueño tranquilo.

**-0-0-0-**

En ese mismo momento, sin saberlo algo había comenzado a formarse. En la punta montaña mas alta del mundo, el Monte Everest, una pequeña nube de color negro se formó, nadie le puso atención, después de todo pensaron que iba a desaparecer en minutos debido a la fuerte tormenta que había en la cima de aquella montaña tan alta.

_"No saben nada, pero ya verán...la raza humana sentirá miedo, como nunca antes lo ha hecho..." _Una entidad desconocida cerró su mano en un puño mientras esbozaba una temible sonrisa, estaba en un lugar totalmente oscuro pero aún así su silueta podía notarse un poco.

**-0-0-0-**

Finalmente ya era de día, Impmon abrió un solo ojo solo para dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido ya que la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas ya no le dejaba dormir, se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada y trató de dormirse de nuevo. Segundos después se sentó en su cama y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza para despertarse por completo. Se volteó para ver si Alice aún dormía y se sorprendió al ver que ella no estaba, se puso de pie y guardó silencio para tratar de escuchar algo.

Avanzó en dirección a la salida de la habitación y abrió la puerta, al salir del cuarto escuchó mas claramente dos voces en el piso inferior. Descendió por la escalera en completo silencio y se asomó por una pared para ver el alboroto que se había formado, entonces vio a Alice siendo duramente reprendida por su padre. La niña solo escuchaba en silencio con la mirada baja y por lo que el Digimon pudo ver también reprimiendo las lágrimas. Entre lo que alcanzó a escuchar estaban los insultos de _"¡Eres una inútil!" "¡Solo me estorbas!" "¡Como puedes ser tan estúpida!" _y tantos pocos.

Y tras terminar de gritar el hombre tomó su portafolios y salió de la casa azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Impmon se acercó con cautela a la niña y notó que ella había comenzado a llorar, en el fondo se sintió un poco mal por ella pero trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, si iba a permanecer en ese lugar solo por poco tiempo no podía encariñarse con nadie de ese mundo. El cual aún quería abandonar lo mas pronto posible. Finalmente se aclaró un poco la garganta para hacerse notar y ella bajó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Impmon...?—El Digimon pensó un segundo en lo que iba a decir y apartó la mirada solo un segundo.

—Ya no llores, todo lo que te dijo es mentira. El estúpido es él, no tu.—Después de decir eso el de ojos verdes le mostró su típica sonrisa a Alice con lo cual consiguió alegrarla.

—Gracias, de verdad.—Alice se limpió las pocas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se arregló un poco el cabello, al estar ya bien del todo tuvo una idea.—Ya sé, ¿que te parece si busco información en la Internet para ver si puedes regresar al Digimundo?

—¿Internet?—El Monstruo Digital se rascó un poco la cabeza, aunque al no dar una respuesta de inmediato Alice comenzó a caminar con ayuda de sus muletas en dirección a otra parte de la casa.

El Digimon la siguió hasta que la vio entrar a una habitación con una puerta de color gris opaco, en ese cuarto había una caja fuerte del tamaño de un horno y en un escritorio había una moderna computadora, había otras cosas como archivadores pero no les dieron la menor atención, Alice se sentó frente al aparato y encendió la PC. El logotipo de Windows apareció en la pantalla con un fondo de color celeste que se asemejaba a las olas de un océano, tras asegurarse de estar conectada a Internet la de cabello negro y largo abrió el Buscador en la Red Universal de Información o también conocido simplemente como _Google_

—Veamos...Digimundo...—Tecleó lo que buscaba y cuando aparecieron los resultados no había nada referente a ese lugar, solo términos que se parecían un poco.—Esto no nos sirve.

—No vas a encontrar nada, los humanos no conocen ese mundo porque...—Pero de forma inesperada el de ojos verdes fue interrumpido.

—¡Aquí hay algo!—Alice hizo clic en el enlace señalado y terminó en una página que hablaba sobre la cultura egipcia.

Comenzó a leer atentamente mientras que su acompañante Digimon se subía al escritorio para leer también lo que decía en la pantalla, al terminar de leer Alice vio unas imágenes de jeroglíficos antiguos que mostraban la imagen de una especie de portal en el cielo y de este surgía una criatura con la apariencia de un ave pero que podía permanecer perfectamente de pie como un humano y era de un tamaño verdaderamente imponente a comparación de los humano.

—¡Sé lo que es eso!—Impmon señaló a la criatura que aparecía en el jeroglífico y la chica le miró con curiosidad.—¡Es un Garudamon!

—¿Garudamon?—La niña hizo _Zoom _en la imagen y con eso Impmon estuvo totalmente seguro de que ese en realidad no era un supuesto dios egipcio, sino nada mas y nada menos que el Digimon Garudamon.

__"_He oído que el Digimundo antes había sido salvado por unos humanos que habían sido elegidos, pero siempre pensé que solo en ese momento ambos mundos habían tenido contacto._"__ Impmon le hizo un gesto a Alice y ella asintió, siguieron viendo mas imágenes hasta que el Digimon ya había identificado a otros Monstruos Digitales.

—Esto es...increíble, nunca pensé que...—Ella se llevó una mano a la frente mientras seguía viendo mas y mas imágenes, Vikingos, Celtas, Mayas, y otras muchas culturas antiguas, todas concordaban en una cosa.

Habían tenido contacto con Monstruos Digitales.

* * *

><p><strong>El segundo capítulo esta terminado, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y lamento la tardanza. Mi imaginación solo viene por momentos. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el tercer capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten. Reviews me ayudarían para motivarme mas xD**

—Diálogos—

_"Pensamientos"_

**-0-0-0-** Cambio de escena

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creador original, Akiyoshi Hongō.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3:<span>**

Ambos, humana y Digimon siguieron viendo mas imágenes hasta que Alice finalmente optó por investigar cómo los humanos de esas antiguas civilizaciones pudieron entrar en contacto con sus _"Dioses"_ o con lo que realmente eran, Digimon.

—Según esto antiguamente para convocar a sus dioses, o como sabemos ahora para invocar a los Digimon, se hacían rituales hechos por una persona que tuviera un corazón y alma puros para abrir la puerta al otro mundo.—A su parecer eso se escuchaba esperanzador pero la sensación desapareció al leer lo último que decía.—Por desgracia aún no se sabe en qué consistían estos rituales ya que eran secretos y muy pocos sabían el proceso de la supuesta invocación...

—Tiene que haber algo mas.—Impmon se acercó a la pantalla para ver y leyó una corto párrafo a aparte que Alice no había notado ya que estaba muy separado de las demás.—Aquí dice que la persona que abriera ese portal tenía que ser un niño o una niña.

—Déjame ver.—Vio el párrafo que había pasado por alto, con suerte eran tres lineas.—Es cierto, la persona que se usa como "llave" para abrir el portal hacia el Digimundo siempre tenía que ser un niño o una niña.

—¡Pero cómo lo hicieron!—Para desahogarse un poco el Digimon pateó una pila de papeles y las hojas fueron a parar todas al suelo, tras hacer eso se cruzó de brazos y Alice solo lo miró fijamente un segundo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

La niña volvió a posar su vista en la pantalla de la computadora y rápidamente cerró la página en la que había estado buscando la información. Después de borrar el Historial de Navegación pudo apagar el aparato con toda tranquilidad, nuevamente miró a Impmon y mentalmente se preguntó qué tan seguido se comportaba de esa forma como si fuera un niño.

—Necesitamos mas información.—Alice se ayudó con sus muletas para ponerse de pie y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando vio las hojas de papel tiradas en el suelo.—Tengo una idea, voy a ir a la biblioteca mas cercana. Mientras tanto te quedarás aquí.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ir? Además podrías seguir usando esa computadora.—Señaló la máquina pero la chica solo negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no. Voy a ir a la biblioteca, solo me tardaré un par de horas allá.—La chica salió del cuarto y el Monstruo Digital escuchó sus pasos los cuales se alejaban por el pasillo hasta detenerse un segundo y comenzar a subir por la escalera.

El Digimon caminó en dirección a la salida del cuarto, entonces le lanzó una mirada a los archivadores que estaban alineados junto a la pared y le propinó una simple patada al que estaba junto a él, al notar que no pasaba nada lo intentó otra vez pero con mas fuerza y por último una tercera vez hasta que dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con gran fuerza. Justo en ese momento Alice había regresado al rellano del primer piso, solamente se había puesto una chaqueta de tela delgada de color azul.

—Ya me voy.—Abrió la puerta y se volteó para ver a Impmon.—Ten cuidado de que nadie te vea.

Y dicho eso se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el Digimon dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y observó el reloj que había en la pared. 13:17PM Definitivamente no quería permanecer dentro de la casa hasta que la chica llegara por lo que subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de ella, para pasar el tiempo comenzó a registrar sus pertenencias, abrió un cajón y en este había un libro de color blanco con flores azules como decoración, al tratar de abrirlo vio que tenía no solo un candado, sino tres. Pensó en usar una técnica de fuego pero al hacer eso inevitablemente quemaría el libro, lo dejó donde estaba y siguió curioseando un poco mas.

Entonces recordó otra cosa. ¡Alice ni siquiera sabía como se veían otros Digimon, por lo que podría pasar por alto toda la información útil!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió por la ventana del cuarto y buscó con la mirada a la niña, en cuanto la localizó avanzó por el techo de la casa y saltó hacia el techo de la siguiente construcción sin perder a la pelinegra de vista, continuó siguiéndola avanzando por los techos de las edificaciones hasta llegar a la última, la de ojos azules esperaba para cruzar la calle y el Digimon trató de buscar una manera de llegar al siguiente techo, el cual estaba al otro lado de esa calle. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

**-0-0-0-**

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa de Alice, en la habitación en donde ella e Impmon habían encontrado la información los archivadores (los cuales eran un total de cinco) habían comenzado a caer lentamente en un efecto dominó y ahora todo el contenido de estos estaba esparcido por el suelo en un caos total. Por suerte nada malo le había pasado a la computadora o a la caja fuerte que había en ese lugar, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de otros objetos, dos lamparas se habían hecho añicos al caer al suelo, una pequeña mesa de noche yacía en el suelo y con una de sus patas partida en dos y por último un teléfono celular hecho pedazos tras haber sido aplastado por uno de los archivadores.

Y en el trabajo del padre de la joven este recibió la buena noticia de que ese día podía irse antes a casa del trabajo.

**-0-0-0-**

La chica de ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente por la acera sin prestar atención a las personas que habían a su alrededor, si tenía suerte encontraría alguna clase de información que les fuera útil o para saber mas y si era posible encontrar otra forma de abrir un portal hacia el Digimundo, alguna que otra persona le dirigía una mirada desde curiosidad, comprensión o hasta lástima por ser alguien tan joven y ya haber pasado por algo como como una fractura.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas siguió su recorrido con la mirada casi en el suelo ya que le producía vergüenza el atraer miradas y había comenzado a ponerse ligeramente roja debido a eso, finalmente a unas calles mas adelante divisó la biblioteca, apresuró el paso lo mas que pudo y se detuvo para esperar a que los autos se detuvieran para poder cruzar la calle. Tener que soportar una buena parte de su peso en las muletas debido a su pierna rota había cansado bastante sus brazos y hombros. Y para colmo de males el clima seguía siendo impredecible por lo que en ese momento había mucho calor el cual no había estado presente cuando había salido de casa.

Al llegar al otro lado caminó directamente hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y entró empujando con una mano la puerta de madera, esta no emitió ningún sonido y al entrar al lugar la puerta fue como si el mundo hubiera quedado repentinamente en silencio. Se tomó un segundo para admirar a su alrededor y entonces saludó alegremente con su mano a la mujer que atendía la biblioteca, era anciana pero se llevaban muy bien ya que para esta Alice era la nieta que siempre soñó tener.

—Muy buenas tardes Señora.—Hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo y se acercó hasta el mostrador, la mujer de cabello blanco le mostró una amable sonrisa mientras correspondía el gesto de respeto.—Necesito buscar libros sobre civilizaciones antiguas por favor.

—Claro Alice, pero...tu pierna ¿que te pasó querida?—La anciana se levantó un poco de su asiento y miró un segundo la pierna herida de la chica.

—Fue hace unos días, tuve un accidente de camino a mi casa al salir de la escuela, iba muy rápido ya que pensé que no había autos cerca pero me equivoque. No volverá a pasarme nunca mas.—Tras eso soltó una pequeña risa avergonzada.

—Muy bien...—La anciana rebuscó un segundo en la computadora que tenía a mano y un minuto después escribió algo en una nota de papel la cual le entregó a Alice.—Aquí tienes, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

La mujer de edad avanzada le dio una palmada en la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo, Alice vio la asignación que estaba escrita en la nota y tras entrar por un pasillo que había unos metros a su izquierda llegó a una gran sala con muchas estanterías de libros de gran altura, guiándose por lo que leyó en el papel buscó la sección y al encontrarla se alegró al ver que junto a esa sección había una muy larga mesa con una hilera de sillas dispuestas a cada lado. Y como casi siempre, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Alzó la vista hacia las ventanas, una de ellas estaba abierta para ventilar el lugar aunque no era muy necesario, el fresco interior de la biblioteca nunca era afectado por el sofocante calor del exterior, pero entonces le pareció escuchar una voz que ya conocía, miró fijamente la ventana que estaba abierta y sin previo aviso algo entró a gran velocidad por esta y aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo. Alice entonces se puso de pie y se acercó unos pasos, no era necesario decir nada, ella solo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró fijamente a Impmon.

—No sabes cómo son los otros Digimon, podrías ver la imagen de uno en esos libros y no te darías cuenta. Por eso habrías perdido tu tiempo aquí, tienes suerte de que haya decidido seguirte.—A pesar de lo que decía era bastante arrogante ella tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, el de ojos verdes solo asintió con una sonrisa confiada.

—Ahora tengo que buscar algo que nos sirva.—Alice caminó hacia la estantería especificada y al encontrar un libro que llamó su atención lo abrió en alguna página al azar en donde había una imagen de un antiguo dios que veneraban los Vikingos, volteó el libro y le mostró la imagen al de ojos verdes.—¿Esto es un Digimon?

—No.—Tras dar su respuesta Alice cerró el libro y sacó otros tres, la mesa estaba a solo tres metros y ella no podía llevar los libros en sus manos ya que con estas sujetaba las muletas, Impmon la vio dudar un segundo y después ella simplemente los lanzó hacia la mesa, por suerte todos cayeron sobre esta.

—Bueno, hay que comenzar a buscar.—Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó en una silla, abrió el primer libro y no se molestó en leer algo ya que solamente veía las imágenes, el Digimon se subió a la mesa de un salto y se acercó también para ver.—Si ves a un Digimon dímelo de inmediato por favor.

—Ahí.—La chica se detuvo en el acto y Impmon señaló la imagen de un extraño zorro de pelaje amarillo pero que poseía nueve colas y un grueso anillo de pelaje blanco en el cuello al igual que un extraño collar blanco y rojo, tenía el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en la frente.—Es Kyubimon.

—Y es de la mitología Japonesa, ¡que bien!—Comenzó a leer con entusiasmo y de paso comenzó a hojear los otros dos libros, entonces se detuvo al encontrar algo que no se había esperado en su lectura.—¿Una máquina?

Releyó el párrafo al menos tres veces, por lo que estaba averiguando para realizar un contacto con los dioses se necesitaba un artefacto en particular el cual según el libro era el que elegía al niño o niña que poseyera el corazón y alma mas puros. Se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos y trató de ver si había algo mas, a ese artefacto solo se le describía como una pequeña esfera de luz que en cada ritual se tornaba de un color diferente.

—Impmon, aquí dice que utilizaban una esfera de luz para hacer el ritual.—El mencionado se volteó a verla y se acercó un par de pasos en su dirección.—Sin eso la invocación no sirve de nada, no hay portal, no hay Digimon, no hay entrada al Digimundo.

—¿Que? Espera, tal vez hay algo sobre esa cosa.—El de ojos verdes solo esperó mientras Alice buscaba en otros libros, su corazón había comenzado a latir mas rápido.

La chica estaba empeñada en ayudar a Impmon, a pesar de que su actitud podía ser reprochable ya lo consideraba como su amigo y eso la animaba para continuar, tras mucho leer y perder completamente la noción del tiempo finalmente alzó la mirada y reposó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de madera. Miró las vigas de madera del techo por un segundo y después volvió completamente a la realidad, solo había encontrado un dato de ese artefacto y no era alentador en lo absoluto.

—No hay nada, solo que simplemente desapareció cuando las personas dejaron de creer y perdieron la fe.—A pesar de que Alice aún no entendía del todo a Impmon podía saber como se sentía en ese momento, cerró los libros y los apiló uno sobre otro.—Lo siento mucho...

—Entonces, eso es todo.—El Digimon se bajó de la mesa con gran agilidad y se volteó para ver a la de cabello negro.—Ya vámonos.

—Espera, tal vez haya mas información en otros libros, no debes perder la esperanza.—Alice se puso de pie y le mostró una cálida sonrisa al Monstruo Digital.—Vendremos de nuevo aquí mañana. Estoy completamente segura de que podrás volver a tu mundo porque te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Eso consiguió que Impmon recuperara su ánimo, entonces ella desvió su mirada al reloj que había en la pared, su sonrisa desapareció y ahora en cambio se le notaba asustada, el Digimon se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato y se preguntó a que se debía esa reacción. La chica le hizo un gesto al de ojos verdes y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía siendo seguida por el Digimon Diablillo. Mientras se acercaban a la salida, además de notar de que la anciana no estaba, comenzaron a escuchar un inconfundible sonido y en cuanto abrieron la puerta vieron que estaba lloviendo, y las calles estaban casi totalmente vacías.

Era de esperarse ya que estaba anocheciendo.

—Impmon, vamos antes de que la lluvia se ponga peor.—La chica salió a la lluvia y como no se veía ningún vehículo cruzó la calle junto con Impmon, estaba muy atenta por si había alguien cerca o algún auto. Por suerte ahora caminaba bajo una hilera de techos sobresalientes que la protegían de la lluvia.—Si ves que alguien se acerca sube a los techos, ahí nadie podrá verte.

—Bien.—Unos minutos después ambos notaron que la lluvia se estaba deteniendo, y ahora estaba siendo reemplazada por una tenue neblina.—¿Por qué estas asustada? Si crees que algún humano va a atacarnos verás lo que puedo hacer.

—No es por eso, solo sigamos.—Avanzaba con el corazón latiendo cada vez mas rápido, cuando pudo divisar su casa se detuvo un segundo para tratar de calmarse.—Impmon, sube al techo y entra a mi habitación por la ventana. Ve rápido.

El Digimon le miró a los ojos un segundo y después avanzó en dirección a la casa, las luces estaban encendidas lo que significaba que el padre de Alice ya estaba en casa, de un par de muy ágiles saltos subió al techo de la estructura y tal como Alice le había dicho el de ojos verdes abrió la ventana pero se detuvo justo antes de entrar y se volteó para ver a la chica quien caminaba en dirección a la casa con cierto temor. El Digimon descendió al suelo de un salto y se acercó para ver mejor ya que ahora tenía una vista perfecta de la sala principal gracias a una ventana.

Alice tocó suavemente la puerta y tras esperar unos segundos la puerta se abrió ante ella, bajó la mirada al piso y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta, se le había formado una especie de nudo en la garganta por lo que al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su padre justo frente a ella no pudo decir absolutamente nada durante unos segundos. Cuando recobró el habla retrocedió un paso y habló con un tono de voz lo mas calmado que pudo.

—Hola papá.—No se atrevió a alzar la mirada, cuando creyó que no iba a recibir una respuesta fue cuando dio un pequeño respingo cuando su padre alzó el tono de voz.

—¡Explícame por qué hiciste eso!—El hombre se llevo una mano a la frente mientras trataba de controlar su ira, Alice alzó la mirada, se le había helado la sangre.—¡Que esperas, dímelo!

—Yo...yo, había ido a la biblioteca porque...—Pero el hombre la hizo callar con un gesto.

—¿Acaso siempre eres tan estúpida? ¡Me refiero a por qué demonios arruinaste todo mi trabajo!—Ella en ese momento no entendió en lo absoluto a lo que se refería, nunca había interferido en el trabajo de su padre. Y a pesar de que los insultos eran algo que vivía a diario le dolían mucho.

Impmon seguía observando y escuchando la escena, cuando el hombre insultó a Alice cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada malo.—Se acomodó un poco las muletas para no perder el equilibrio y entonces el hombre le sujetó con fuerza el brazo derecho.—¡Me duele, por favor suéltame!

—Ven acá, te mostraré lo que hiciste.—La guió por el pasillo principal de la casa en dirección a la puerta grisácea detrás de la cual estaba el cuarto en el que el hombre pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre. Él la abrió y le mostró a la joven el desorden que había en el interior mientras entraban.—Nadie mas pudo haberlo hecho, admite que fuiste tu.

En ese momento Impmon apretó sus puños con aún mas fuerza, había comenzado a sentirse cada vez mas molesto al ver a Alice siendo maltratada de esa forma. Esa había sido la razón por la cual ella había mostrado ese miedo al salir de la biblioteca, sentía temor a la furia de su padre. Subió de nuevo al techo y fue hasta la ventana de la habitación de Alice, al entrar de inmediato bajó al primer piso y se detuvo solo un momento para preguntarse ¿Por qué lo hacía?

_"Se supone que no debería, lo que le pase a un humano no es mi problema. Pero ella me ayudó, nunca me habían ayudado." S_e quedó de pie justo bajo el umbral de la puerta gris la cual estaba totalmente abierta.

El hombre le daba la espalda por lo que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado obligando a la niña a que confesara sobre algo que no había hecho.

—Déjala, ahora.—Su mirada de ojos verdes era sombría y dejaba ver el sentimiento de enfado que sentía.

—¿Que?—Cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelta dio un grito de sorpresa y retrocedió algunos pasos.—¡Que es esa cosa, largo de aquí!

—¡Impmon!—La niña de cabello negro al ver al Digimon venir en su ayuda sintió una enorme felicidad.

El Digimon le mostró esa conocida sonrisa suya y después volvió a enfocar su vista en el hombre quien se había alejado lo mas posible de Impmon hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, el de ojos verdes entonces hizo aparecer pequeñas bolas de fuego en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia el hombre, comenzó a reír de forma burlona al ver al sujeto esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba y sobre todo porque algunas habían rozado su ropa y de esta surgía un poco de humo.

—Si no te largas de aquí ahora te convertiré en cenizas.—Mostró una sonrisa malvada y en su mano hizo aparecer una bola de fuego mas grande que las demás, y en menos de dos segundos después el hombre huyó lo mas rápido que pudo sin dudarlo.—Listo, ya no será un problema.

—Gracias, Impmon.—El Monstruo Digital se acercó a ella y solo alzó el pulgar, cuando hubo transcurrido un segundo de silencio Alice comenzó a preocuparse.—Esto es malo, ya se que es lo que va a pasar. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora.

—¿A que te refieres?—El Digimon con el pañuelo rojo en el cuello miró a la niña esperando una explicación.—Él no va a volver, y si lo hace yo me encargaré.

—No es eso, lo conozco muy bien y se que es lo que va a hacer. En cuanto encuentre un teléfono va a llamar a la policía para que vengan aquí, si te ven lo mas seguro es que tratarán de matarte ya que no saben lo que eres, y yo no quiero que...tu...—No quiso terminar la frase por lo que salió del cuarto seguida por Impmon.

Entró a otra habitación y al salir de esta traía un bolso cruzado de color negro consigo, regresó a la habitación de puerta gris y entre los archivadores que habían comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada, al hallar lo que necesitaba extendió su mano y lo guardó en el bolso negro, Impmon observaba lo que ella hacía mientras también estaba atento a cualquier ruido de la sirena de un auto policía. Alice al terminar de recoger y guardar eso que necesitaba le hizo una seña a Impmon y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, guardó unas provisiones en el bolso y también una caja de primeros auxilios.

Guardó otras pocas cosas y recordó algo crucial, subió a su habitación y al abrir un cajón sacó un libro blanco con flores azules y después un cuaderno que estaba debajo de su cama, como ya tenía lo que necesitaban junto con Impmon salieron de la casa y comenzaron a alejarse, cuando ya estaban a varias calles de distancia escucharon sirenas de policía, ambos se voltearon a ver las patrullas que venían de diferentes calles y todas se detenían frente a la casa en la que no mucho tiempo atrás habían estado.

—Que haremos ahora.—El Digimon posó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Alice, en él no se notaba ningún rastro de emociones tales como miedo, duda o algo así. Es mas, incluso se veía confiado.

—Buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche.—Continuaron caminando por las calles vacías, el único sonido que había era el de pasos del Digimon y las muletas de Alice, entonces Alice formuló una pregunta.—Impmon, ¿me consideras tu amiga?

El Monstruo Digital solo permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Si.—Después de dar su respuesta Alice lo levantó del suelo y le dio un abrazo.—¡Oye ya bájame!

—No pude evitarlo, después de todo eres mi amigo.—Dejó a Impmon nuevamente en el suelo y siguió caminando con su acompañante a su lado, en el fondo ambos sabían que muchas cosas iban a suceder pero no sabían cuando o de qué manera. Al menos ellos no.

**-0-0-0-**

Estaba en un salón completamente blanco, pero la entidad que estaba en ese lugar tenía muchas heridas, esta se acercó a un pedestal que había en el centro del lugar y observó fijamente el objeto que había sobre este. Tomó el objeto en su mano, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que salió de ahí y consiguió llegar a la salida esquivando a los enemigos que habían invadido el lugar. Su calma solo fue momentánea ya que rápidamente comenzó a verse rodeado por Digimon enemigos, a pesar de todo el daño que tenía alzó vuelo hacia lo alto del cielo, mientras seguía elevándose a gran velocidad se volteó a ver el gran castillo blanco en el cual había estado viviendo por tanto tiempo debido al juramento que hizo, miró el objeto el cual tenía en su mano. Lo había protegido por mucho tiempo, y no iba a permitir que nadie indigno lo obtuviera.

Solo se estaba guiando por su instinto el cual nunca le había fallado y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Sabía lo que debía hacer por lo que continuó elevándose en dirección a unas amenazantes nubes negras de tormenta eléctrica. Sus enemigos estaban tratando de alcanzarlo y cada vez estaban mas cerca, pero él no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en medio de la tormenta. Entonces arrojó el objeto hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando lo perdió de vista sintió su corazón comenzar a latir mas rápido.

_"Vamos, por favor, yo sé que estaba en ese lugar." _Y entonces el momentáneo resplandor de un rayo fuera de lo común debido al enorme poder que mostró tener le hizo tranquilizarse, lo había logrado. En ese momento sus perseguidores aparecieron y prepararon sus ataques para acabarlo de una vez, él bajó la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos color verde esmeralda, puede que hubiera logrado su objetivo, pero al mismo tiempo había fallado.

—He incumplido mi código de honor, y ahora mi vida llegará a su fin. ¡Pero, ustedes caerán conmigo...! ¡Terra Force!—Utilizó un movimiento suicida, concentró toda la energía que le quedaba en su ataque y atrajo rayos, los cuales crearon un verdadero infierno en el cielo. La explosión fue tan grande que logró acabar con todos los que lo habían perseguido y atacado.

El que había comandado todo el ataque al castillo observó la explosión desde una distancia segura en el cielo para que esta no le hiciera daño alguno, pero aún así la onda de choque le hizo retroceder un poco, cerró sus manos en puños y dejó escapar un grito de furia.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡WARGREYMON!—Maldijo al Digimon Guardián hasta hartarse, con las pocas tropas Digimon que le quedaban después de que la mayoría pereciera en la explosión al menos pudo desahogarse un poco destruyendo el castillo, lo vio colapsar al igual que al pilar en espiral que mantenía la edificación a cientos de metros sobre el suelo.—Espero que el otro Guardián no cause tantos problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a cualquiera que le haya gustado y siga este Fic se lo agradezco mucho ^^<strong>

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de Digimon Crossing World's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenos días tardes o noches amigos! ^^ Aquí esta el capitulo 4 de este Fic de Digimon :3 Disfrútenlo**

—Diálogos—

_"Pensamientos"_

**-0-0-0-** Cambio de escena

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creador original, Akiyoshi Hongō.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Mientras seguían caminando por las desiertas calles cada cierta cantidad de tiempo escuchaban una sirena de auto policía muy a la distancia, Alice alzó la vista al cielo, esa noche el cielo estaba casi totalmente cubierto por las nubes pero aún así pudo ver la luna unos pocos segundos, le dirigió una mirada a Impmon solo por curiosidad y comprobó que no se le notaba cansado en lo absoluto. El Monstruo Digital caminaba de forma despreocupada, pero por lo que pudo notar la niña había comenzado a preocuparse ya que se detenía cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y miraba hacia atrás.

Una obvia señal de que ella se preguntaba si lo que habían hecho había sido lo correcto y si debían continuar.

—Oye, tenemos que seguir.—El Digimon solo hizo un ligero gesto hacia las nubes con la cabeza a manera de respuesta.

La chica alzó la vista al cielo y el sonido de un trueno resonó de repente dándole un pequeño susto, Alice entonces observó la gran cantidad de rascacielos y edificios que se alzaban en el centro de la ciudad, ellos por ahora solo estaban en la zona de residencias públicas.

—Tenemos que llegar hasta allá, al centro de la ciudad.—El Digimon también miró en dirección a su destino unos segundos y después a la de ojos azules.

—Y después que vamos a hacer, además primero tenemos que llegar hasta allá.—Continuaron caminando mientras el Monstruo Digital comenzaba a sentir hambre.—Tardaremos horas, ¿no tienes alguna idea?

—Déjame pensar, no es fácil con el estómago vacío.—Después de dejar otra calle atrás Alice vio un autobús nocturno, el motor estaba encendido y el conductor estaba tomando una siesta.—¡Ahí, eso nos llevará!

—¡Por fin!—Impmon corrió hacia el transporte y cuando estaba a punto de romper una ventana para entrar Alice lo detuvo haciendo desesperados gestos de negación con las manos y la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo de esto.—Se acercó sin prisa a la puerta del autobús y golpeó el cristal hasta que el conductor se despertó y le dirigió una mirada somnolienta mientras abría la puerta del transporte con una palanca.

—¿Que quieres?—Se acomodó su gorra y después bostezó.

—¿Podría por favor llevarme al Hospital del centro de la ciudad?—Cuando el conductor estaba a punto de negarse Alice comenzó a cubrirse el rostro con una mano mientras comenzaba a dar señales de que iba a llorar.—Por favor, mi hermanito esta muy grave y tengo que ir a verlo por una llamada urgente, por culpa de un accidente me rompí la pierna y él terminó muy grave...se lo pido por favor.

—Yo...yo...eh, de acuerdo, te llevaré al Hospital.—Alice asintió con una inocente sonrisa de agradecimiento y justo antes de subir al transporte le guiñó el ojo a Impmon y señaló el techo del autobús con un gesto de la cabeza.

Cuando ella se subió el de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo saltando al techo y tomando asiento justo cuando la máquina comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento a una sorpresiva gran velocidad, el Digimon todavía estaba pensando en esa inocente y increíblemente convincente actuación que hizo la chica para obtener lo que necesitaba. Mientras la distancia para llegar al centro de Tokyo se acortaba el tamaño de las construcciones y edificios había aumentado enormemente al igual que el número de autos que recorrían las casi abarrotadas calles, Impmon había oído que las grandes ciudades humanas nunca estaban inactivas y no lo había creído, pero ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Por suerte su viaje no era detenido por otra cosa mas que los múltiples semáforos, el Digimon notó que de vez en cuando atraía miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero él solo las ignoraba ya que por el momento solo le interesaba saber a que lugar iba a ir junto con Alice, observó los letreros de luces de neón que había casi por todos lados, también habían grandes pantallas que no paraban de transmitir anuncios, todos esos colores y luces artificiales le impedían ver cualquier estrella del cielo. Aunque de todas formas no habría podido verlas ya había nubes oscuras.

—No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.—El de ojos verdes siguió mirando al cielo y este se iluminó un instante debido a un relámpago, entonces sin darse cuenta por estar sumido en sus pensamientos el autobús se detuvo definitivamente.

—Muchísimas gracias señor, de verdad.—Antes de bajarse del transporte Alice le entregó al hombre un billete que extrajo del bolso negro que llevaba consigo, este le miró ligeramente incrédulo pero antes de decir nada ella ya se había bajado del transporte.

El Monstruo Digital se bajó del techo de un salto, estaban justo frente al Hospital del centro de Tokyo, cuando el autobús se fue Alice miró en diferentes direcciones buscando algo, había personas en ese lugar pero todas se veían somnolientas y no les prestaron la mas mínima atención, la niña miró a Impmon un segundo y después señaló un alto edificio.

—¿Ves ese edificio? Ahí es a donde quiero ir.—Ahora se le notaba feliz y bastante emocionada.—¡Vamos Impmon, nos quedaremos en un hotel!

—Espera, no vayas por ahí.—El Digimon Diablillo a pesar de las miradas que recibía condujo a Alice para que caminara por el lado opuesto de la acera que estaba junto a las paredes de los edificios.—Si caminas por el centro puedes tropezarte, no me sorprendería si te pasara eso.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mi.—Rió en voz baja y con suavidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Impmon, este apartó la mano de la chica mientras evitaba mirarla.—Eh, Impmon, mejor no hables por ahora. Si alguien pregunta diré que eres mi hermanito menor, que trae puesto un disfraz.

Dijo eso último con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada, no había sido su mas brillante idea pero serviría por ahora, al menos después de decir en voz ligeramente alta a Impmon que había hecho mal al ir a una fiesta de disfraces y volver a esa hora de la noche hizo que la gente desviara sus miradas y pudieran continuar sin ninguna otra interrupción.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada del hotel ambos se sorprendieron con la elegancia y tamaño de este, subieron los pocos peldaños que los separaban de la entrada y en cuanto cruzaron las lujosas puertas vieron que la sala de entrada era realmente grande. Un hotel de lujo en toda la regla de la palabra, Alice e Impmon avanzaron entre las pocas personas que había en ese momento las cuales obviamente tenían mucho dinero, se acercaron al lugar en donde serían atendidos y la niña alzó un poco la vista para ver a la mujer que tenía detrás del mostrador de madera de roble.

—Disculpe señorita, quisiera pedir una habitación por favor. Para mi y para mi...mi hermanito.—Señaló a Impmon y la mujer les miró fijamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.—Mi papá me envió a este hotel.

—¿No eres muy joven para estar sola aquí? Solo eres una niña, de seguro estas mintiendo.—La mujer de cabello castaño atado en una coleta volvió a poner la vista en la pantalla de su computadora pero Alice nuevamente captó su atención.—Escucha pequeña ya te dije que...¿ah...?

Alice sacó de su bolso negro cruzado una gran cantidad de billetes y se los entregó a la mujer la cual seguía mostrándose incrédula y muy sorprendida, miró a la niña a los ojos y ella solo le mostró una mirada casi de súplica.

—Si estuviera mintiendo, ¿cree que una niña como yo tendría tanto dinero?.—La mujer de cabello castaño no despegó la mirada de ella, quería una respuesta segura.—Algunos días, solo eso necesitamos.

—Muy bien, solo dos días, espero que disfrute su estancia aquí. La habitación de usted y su eh...hermano, es la ochenta y siete.—La mujer chasqueó los dedos y apareció un ayudante que guió a ambos hasta un ascensor.

Subieron hasta el sexto piso del edificio y el ayudante les abrió la puerta de la habitación, cuando se fue la chica y el Digimon entraron de inmediato a la habitación, esta era muy bonita, no tan elegante como las que se situaban en los pisos que estaba aún mas arriba pero era todo un paraíso para poder pasar la noche, Alice como tenía mucha hambre se acercó a la pequeña nevera que venía incluida en el cuarto y de esta sacó algunos sándwich, se sentó tranquilamente en la gran cama y comenzó a comer uno de ellos, le hizo una señal a Impmon quien había estado viendo toda la habitación.

El Digimon se acercó y saltó a la cama, se acercó a ella hasta estar a su lado y al igual que ella comenzó a comer, cuando hubieron calmado su apetito se tomaron un momento para pensar en lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

—Oye Impmon, ¿que crees que pasará ahora, la policía nos estará buscando?—Ella ya había acabado de comer y se puso nuevamente de pie, esta vez trató de caminar solo con una de sus muletas y aunque le fue un poco difícil solo necesitó acercarse a una de las ventanas de la habitación.—Mira, hay muchos rayos, pero...¿por qué no se escuchan?

Abrió la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, los impresionantes relámpagos que iluminaban y recorrían el cielo no emitían sonido alguno lo que le resultó sumamente raro, después bajó la vista hacia las calles, en las cuales aún había bastante gente y autos al igual que tiendas abiertas al público, cerró la ventana y se recostó en la cama para después cubrirse con las mantas, se sentía muy cansada por lo que trató de dormir.

Impmon mientras tanto encendió el televisor que tenían en el cuarto y mientras veía los diferentes canales solo para desquitar el aburrimiento encontró algo interesante en un canal de noticias.

_"En nuestra edición nocturna de noticias acabamos de recibir la información _

_de que __un cometa de origen desconocido fue identificado_

_hace pocas horas por el Observatorio Astronómico Mauna Kea de Hawaii._

_Por lo que sabemos en este momento, el cometa__ puede ser_

_detectado a simple vista sin necesidad de _

_un telescopio desde el hemisferio Occidental._

_Los mantendremos informados."_

El Digimon siguió atento a la televisión ya que comenzaron a mostrar una grabación de hace algunas horas del supuesto meteorito, Impmon había visto bastantes meteoritos antes recorriendo el cielo del Digimundo y ese no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto, ¿era normal que tuviera tal nivel de resplandor, que dejara un rastro de luz tan marcado a pesar de ser mas pequeño que otros y sobre todo, por qué se sintió tan raro al ver a ese supuesto meteorito? Esas junto con otras preguntas estaban en su cabeza pero apagó la televisión, tuvo que admitir que se sentía cansado, se encaminó hasta la cama y se cubrió también con las mantas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada.

**-0-0-0-**

La habitación de la estación de policía estaba iluminada por un sencillo foco de luz blanca, había dos hombres en la habitación cada uno sentado a un lado opuesto de una mesa hecha de frío metal, uno de ellos tenía una taza de café en su mano derecha y su otra mano se deslizaba por su cabello, se podía notar que estaba enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo confundido. El otro sujeto obviamente era un policía por el uniforme, conservaba un aire de seriedad y fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Dígame de nuevo, qué fue lo que vio.—Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó sus codos en la mesa mientras miraba fijamente al hombre.

—¡Ya se lo dije, era un demonio pequeño, de ojos verdes y de color morado. Podía hacer aparecer fuego en sus manos y trató de matarme!—Bebió otro trago de su café y dejó escapar un suspiro.—Esa cosa conocía a mi hija, y se la llevó. ¡Y además, mi propia hija me robó, no tiene idea de cuanto dinero se llevó!

—Muy bien, buscaremos a su hija por todos los lugares que sean necesarios. Lo llamaremos si tenemos alguna información.—Dicho eso el policía se puso de pie y se retiró de la sala dejando al padre de Alice completamente solo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando vea a esa niña...lo lamentará...—Lo había dicho en voz muy baja y con un tono de voz sombrío.

**-0-0-0-**

Abrió un poco los ojos al notar dos cosas, la primera era que tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y la segunda era que Alice lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un peluche, en ese momento se apartó inmediatamente hasta el borde de la cama y al hacer eso cayó de espaldas al suelo al mismo tiempo que con eso logró despertar a la niña, ella se sentó lentamente en la cama y se frotó los ojos tratando de observar a su alrededor.

—Impmon...¿que te pasó? Es muy...temprano...—Tras decir eso se cubrió la boca para bostezar y se volteó a ver al Digimon quien se había puesto inmediatamente de pie.—¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo no esta bien.—Se acercó a la ventana y pudo notar el amanecer ya que el cielo había comenzado a cambiar a colores mas claros. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia las calles y después de hacer eso corrió hacia la niña y comenzó a tirarla del brazo para que se levantara de la cama.—¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

—¿Pero por qué?—Se puso de pie con sus muletas y se acercó a la ventana, entonces sintió que se le helaba la sangre, había autos de policía abajo y habían cortado el paso tanto a la gente como a los vehículos para evitar un innecesario alboroto.—Debemos ir por otra salida, vamos.

Antes de irse la chica tomó mas provisiones las cuales guardó de forma ordenada en su bolso negro, salieron de la habitación y Impmon guió a la chica por los pasillos del lugar, no podía ir muy rápido debido a la pierna fracturada de Alice y por eso la chica se disculpó profundamente mas de una vez. Al llegar a un ascensor Alice e Impmon entraron en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron entraron a este y la niña presionó el botón para que este los llevara al primer piso.

—Perdóname por ser una carga...—Ella bajó la mirada, el Digimon no dijo nada por unos segundos creando un silencio incómodo.

—No digas eso, no te trates como si fueras inferior.—Después de decir eso las puertas se abrieron y ante ellos el pasillo se dividía en otros tres, Impmon pudo escuchar pasos por lo que guió a la chica por el pasillo izquierdo, mientras avanzaban en monstruo Digital estaba atento a cualquier otro sonido de pasos por mas leve que fuera.

Mientras continuaban llegaron a otra intersección y cuando trataron de tomar el camino derecho para ir directamente a la salida se encontraron con dos policías los cuales estaban registrando el primer piso.

—¡Ahí esta, pero, que es esa cosa!—El policía le apuntó con su arma a Impmon y su compañero tomó su comunicador y comenzó a hablar por este pidiendo refuerzos.

—¡Impmon cuidado!—La chica hizo un movimiento rápido con una de sus muletas y con esta golpeó al policía en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre cayó al suelo con un poco de sangre en el rostro.

Alice se asustó al ver lo que hizo pero antes de poder hacer algo mas Impmon la jaló con fuerza del brazo guiándola por otro pasillo, escuchaban mas pasos de policías y la niña se sentía muy asustada, temía por lo que les iba a pasar si llegaban a ser capturados, se movía a la mayor velocidad que podía ignorando el dolor de su pierna. Cuando se detuvieron un minuto Impmon buscó otro camino con la mirada y vio una escalera que llevaba a la zona de carga.

—Podremos salir por aquí, solo sígueme.—El Digimon avanzó sin señal de duda entre los camiones con abastecimientos que había en ese, Alice miraba a su alrededor con el corazón latiendo cada vez mas rápido.—No nos atraparan, deja de estar asustada.

—Lo siento, pero es que...—Decidió guardar silencio y solo seguir al Digimon.

Cuando llegaron a la salida vieron que había guardias en esta, ambos se acercaron con cautela ocultos tras un camión de carga y Impmon pensó en una forma de distraerlos, se volteó para ver a la humana y señaló a los guardias.

—Crearé una distracción y saldrás lo mas rápido que puedas, te veré afuera.—Antes de que Alice pudiera siquiera replicar Impmon creó una bola de fuego en su mano y la arrojó al otro lado del lugar, algunos de los hombres de inmediato corrieron gracias a la distracción, Impmon entonces salió del escondite y llamó la atención de los restantes los cuales corrieron para atraparlo y le apuntaron con sus armas.

La chica hizo lo que el Digimon le había dicho y salió al exterior lo mas rápido que pudo sin atreverse a mirar atrás, siguió caminando sin detenerse rogando por no llamar la atención, solo tenía que salir de la calle cerrada, encontrarse con Impmon y confundirse con la multitud, se oía sencillo. Pero hacerlo era algo totalmente distinto. Se detuvo solo un segundo al notar que alguien que había pasado a su lado se le había quedado mirando, volteó un poco su cabeza para ver y el Policía sacó su comunicador.

—La encontré.—Eso a Alice le heló la sangre, el hombre se le acercó lentamente y posó su mano en el hombro de la niña sujetándola con fuerza moderada.—Necesito que vengas conmigo,

—¡S-Suélteme, no quiero volver con él, nunca más!—El policía aumento la presión en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a tratar de llevársela por la fuerza.—¡No volveré, suélteme, ahora!

Y después de decir eso golpeó al hombre con una de sus muletas en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, este se llevó las manos al área golpeada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, alzó la vista con una clara ira reflejada en su mirada, pero no se comparaba a la que Alice veía en los ojos de su papá.

—¡Mocosa malcriada, te enseñaré a respetar a los mayores!—Él alzó su mano dispuesto a darle una bofetada a la niña, ella se cubrió con los brazos pero el golpe nunca llegó.

—¿Eh? ¡Impmon!—El Digimon estaba de pie sobre la espalda del sujeto y este estaba noqueado en el suelo, le mostró una sonrisa típica suya y después se le acercó.

—Que débil, solo le di una patada y ya.—La niña asintió mientras veía al Digimon, este entonces alzó la vista al cielo al notar un repentino viento frío.—El clima esta cambiando de nuevo, sígueme, nos iremos por aquí.

El Digimon Diablillo la condujo por otra calle la cual también estaba cerrada pero otra fuerte y muy fría corriente de viento los sorprendió a mitad de camino, Impmon alzó la mirada al cielo de nuevo y de nuevo tuvo otro presentimiento, pero no era malo, solo sentía que algo muy importante iba a pasar pero no sabía exactamente qué. Y por culpa de haberse preguntado eso, y haber tomado una decisión incorrecta, ahora estaban rodeados.

—Si hace algún movimiento peligroso abriremos fuego contra esa cosa.—Todos los policías le apuntaban con sus armas a Impmon pero Alice rápidamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo y lo abrazó.

—¡No dejaré que le disparen!—El Digimon trató de apartarse y trataba de convencerla de que no tenía que hacer eso.—Eres mi amigo, el único amigo de verdad que he tenido, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. No quiero...además, dijiste que no iban a atraparnos, sé que vamos a salir de esto...

Hablaba un poco mas bajo con cada palabra, el viento había comenzado a soplar una vez mas, eso agitó el largo cabello negro de la chica pero ella solo estaba concentrada en proteger a Impmon. El Digimon comenzó a sentirse un poco mal al oír eso, los policías seguían apuntando y trataban de encontrar algún punto específico para disparar sin herir a la niña. Impmon entonces escuchó un sonido de interferencia eléctrica, cuando este comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte los policías comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y vieron que todas las máquinas estaban fallando, los semáforos, las pantallas de anuncios, los teléfonos celulares, las computadoras, entonces el Digimon Diablillo alzó su vista al cielo y pudo ver un destello blanco surcando el cielo.

—¡Alice, mira!—El Digimon señaló ese destello y cuando la niña alzó su mirada vio que este se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

—¿¡Que es eso!?—Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza e Impmon hizo lo mismo.

Los policías quedaron en completo estado de shock al ver que algo sumamente brillante había impactado contra el suelo pero sin emitir ruido alguno, solo llenando todo el lugar con una sumamente intensa luz blanca que obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

Alice abrió lentamente los ojos al no sentir nada, se separó un poco de Impmon y miró a su alrededor, no había nada, todo era enteramente de color blanco, el Digimon también estaba confundido al no saber lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces Alice escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes, aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo por lo que trató de ponerse de pie pero nuevamente esa voz se escuchó.

—¿Quien eres, donde estamos?—La niña de nuevo escuchó la voz y entonces un orbe de color plateado apareció ante ambos.—¿Que...que es eso...?

—Tómalo.—Impmon miró a la niña quien se veía insegura y temerosa por lo que estaba pasando.—Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, no supe que era hasta ahora, tómalo, es tuyo.

—Pe-pero...—El Digimon le mostró una sonrisa de confianza y ella tras calmarse extendió aún con algo de temor sus manos hacia el misterioso orbe, este se acercó y comenzó a adoptar la forma de algo. Alice cerró los ojos debido al resplandor momentáneo y al sentir algo sobre sus manos abrió de nuevo los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un extraño aparato.—¿Que es esto?

_-Es la marca de tu destino, no tengas miedo, todas tus dudas y preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. Pero ahora, ve...-_

La voz cuya procedencia era desconocida se desvaneció, dejando a la niña y al Digimon completamente solos. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo ya que después de unos segundos para ambos todo se sumió en la oscuridad absoluta.

Cuando la misteriosa luz desapareció por completo la misteriosa interferencia que había afectado a todos los aparatos electrónicos del lugar se detuvo casi inmediatamente, y además de eso, tanto la chica como el Digimon ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Todos se preguntaban ¿como habían escapado, a donde podrían haber ido, acaso habían recibido ayuda? También había otras incógnitas, pero eran de menor importancia, después de registrar todo el lugar y no hallar ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Alice e Impmon decidieron regresar al cuartel y trazar un plan de búsqueda mas preciso.

**-0-0-0-**

Cuando finalmente despertó no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente bien, se sentó en el suelo y vio que estaba en medio de un bosque, durante una fracción de segundo sintió miedo al no ver a Impmon pero al localizarlo a tan solo un par de metros de distancia se puso rápidamente de pie y avanzó hasta él.

—Impmon, acaso este es...—Al escuchar eso el Digimon Diablillo solo se cruzó de brazos y mostró una sonrisa con ese típico toque de malicia suyo.

—Si, este es el Digimundo.—La niña alzó la vista al cielo y inevitablemente mostró una leve sonrisa, era un hermoso día completamente soleado.—Por cierto, ¿te sientes mejor, verdad?

Aunque la chica no entendió del todo lo que el Diablillo de ojos verdes quiso decir el Digimon solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para ver la reacción de la niña, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, su pierna estaba completamente curada al igual que otros daños menores que el accidente le había causado. Incluso su ropa había cambiado pero solo en un par de detalles, ahora traía unos zapatos negros al igual que una falda de color azul oscuro y la misma chaqueta de tela delgada junto con un nuevo objeto. Traía una pañoleta de un intenso color rojo en su cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡He aquí finalmente el glorioso capítulo 4! (?) Ok no, bueno, perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada -.-U<strong>


End file.
